24 August 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-08-24 ; Comments * Peel is not impressed by the sleeve of the Go-Betweens album, saying that its female member is showing too much of the flesh, which he thinks is not necessary. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from hip hop act, Bad Mutha Goose And The Brothers Grimm. Sessions * Waltones #1. Recorded: 1988-08-16. Tracklisting *Billy Bragg: Waiting For The Great Leap Forwards (LP - Workers Playtime) Go! Discs *Great Leap Forward: Weddings. Parties. Anything. (v/a 7" - Vinile No.2) Stampa Alternativa @''' *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (12") Rham! '''@ *Waltones: When You Smile (session) *Sugarcubes: Birthday (Christmas Day) (12" - Birthday (Christmas Mix)) One Little Indian *Ninja Man: More Reality (7") Jammy's *Anhrefn: Be Nesa 89 (7" - Be Nesa 89 / Bach Dy Ben) Anhrefn :(JP: 'It's a curious thing, but a lot of the Welsh language bands enjoy considerable popularity, relatively speaking in Germany. Why this should be, I'm not quite sure. None of my German chums really understand it either') *Benny Profane: Here Comes The Floor (7" - Rob A Bank) Ediesta *Bad Mutha Goose And The Brothers Grimm: Be Somebody (12") Fable @''' *Stupids: Dog Log (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Waltones: Million Different Ways (session) *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *E.D.-209: Metre (12") Dun For Money '''@ *Go-Betweens: Streets Of Your Town (LP - 16 Lovers Lane) Beggars Banquet *Intense Degree: Allegiance / Bursting (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Courtney Melody: Them Soft (12") Black Scorpio *Deacons: Baldie Beat (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Marie & The Wildwood Flowers: Single Girl (LP - Marie & The Wildwood Flowers) Radium 226.05 *Bad Mutha Goose And The Brothers Grimm: One Man One Vote (12" - Be Somebody) Fable @''' *Waltones: She's Everywhere But Here (session) *Abdullah Ahmed & Seif Saleh: Ulimwengu Una Visa (LP - Taarab 1: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style *My Bloody Valentine: Drive It All Over Me (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *Ray Noble And His Orchestra: You Ought To See Sally On Sunday (v/a LP - Dance Bands U.K.) BBC '''@ :(JP: 'I always imagine me my dad dancing to these things, which makes me dead sad I must say') *Admiral Tibbit: Some People Life Is Not Comfortable (7") Small Axe *10,000 Maniacs: Pour De Chirico (LP - Secrets Of The I Ching) Mark *Bastard Kestrel: Harryhausen (12" - Raserai) Wiiija *Waltones: Deepest (session) *Four Brothers: Ndakatambura (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ; Name *1) 020A-B3148XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3148XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 ; Length *1) 0:59:17 *2) 0:58:30 *3) 1:34:58 (0:04:22 - 0:33:59) ; Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ; Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3148/1) *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes